


AUDI-EUT

by windstruck9421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, bawal sa bata
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstruck9421/pseuds/windstruck9421
Summary: Blame 190417 Chen vroom vroom fancam and sehun's recent picture with his audi





	AUDI-EUT

**Author's Note:**

> first published totnak. don't expect too much. ang kalat.  
> for sab, dapat talaga nanahimik na lang ako.  
> mu and dada, sa pangiimpluwensya. 
> 
> to sehun and jongdae. stay safe charot!

Nag-10 minute break muna sina Jongdae, maghapon na silang nagpa-praktis para sa tour nila sa japan. Dalawang oras pa bago sila matapos. 

May sampung text at 2 missed calls galing kay sehun.  
Nasa bahay nya lang sya ngayon. 

"Hyung, matagal pa ba yung practice nyo?"  
"Miss na kita :("  
"Uwi ka sakin mamaya."  
"Sunduin kita! ;)"

Ilang araw na rin silang di nagkikita, busy si jongdae sa cbx schedules nya at kakauwi lang ni sehun galing paris. Excited syang ibigay yung binili nya para kay jongdae.

Dumating si sehun Playdate na ang sinasayaw ng tatlo. Naka-cap, gray tee at sweat pants lang sya. typical walang ganap day look ni sehun.

Umupo sya sa gilid para di mapansin, pero nakita sya agad ni jd. At ayan nasilayan nya ulit ang matamis na ngiti nito. 

Vroom Vroom ang huli sa list nila tonight. Lumapit si sehun malapit kay jongdae, hindi pa nakikita ni sehun yung choreography kaya interested sya na makitang may mic stand sila katulad ng sa Boomerang nila. 

Chill lang si sehun nung magsimula yung song pero naiba na ang kwento nang dumating sa chorus. Nagulat siya sa pa-hips don't lie ng sayaw. At hindi nakakatulong yung hipit na pants ni jd. Napanganga na lang sya. 

Natapos na rin ang practice ng cbx at ang paghihirap ni sehun.  
Sasama sana siya sa restroom kung saan magpapalit si jongdae pero pinigalan siya nito. 

"At saan ka pupunta? Dyan ka lang. Stay." Ngumuso si Sehun. Pero kailangan nyang mag-behave ngayon kundi susungitan siya ni jongdae maghapon. 

Bumalik si Jongdae sa practice room para ayain na umuwi si sehun. Nasa elevator sila ngayon otw to parking lot nang mag-salita si sehun. 

"Ang sexy mo kanina." Bumulong siya kay jd na nasa harap niya.  
Habang pisil-pisil ang bewang ni jongdae.

"Sehun, hwag dito." Napakapit siya sa mga kamay ni sehun, para pigilan itong pumunta kung saan maan. Ramdam niya kung ano ang gusto ng boyfriend nya. Ramdam nya talaga. 

Ang bagal nila lumakad papuntang kotse ni sehun kasi nakayakap pa rin to sa likod nya. Nang makarating sa tsikot ni se iniharap niya si jongdae para halikan. Feel ni jongdae yung pananabik ni sehun sa paglapat ng mga labi nila. Yung mahigpit na hawak sa kanya ni sehun sa leeg. Napakapit na lang sya sa dibdib ni sehun. 

Minulat ni jongdae ng mga mata nya at naalala na nasa parking pa pala sila. 

"Sehun saglit...sehun" Tumigil si sehun sa paglamas ng pwet ni jongdae na kanina pa sya nilalasing. 

"Hyung, di ko na kaya." Tumingin si jongdae sa baba at kita nya na hirap na si sehun. 

"Ako na mag-drive."

"Hindi. Mabilis lang please." nagawa pa ni sehun ngumuso sa kundisyon nya ah. 

"Madudumihan yung kotse mo." 

"Mas importante ka kesa sa kotse ko." 

Tiningnan siya ng masama ni jongdae para itago na kinilig sya sa sinabi nito. 

"Sige na nga!"

Binuksan ni Jongdae yung pintuan ng backseat at pumasok. Si sehun naman nilagay nya muna sa front seat yung bag ni jd at kinuha yung emergency lube at condom niya. Boy scout. 

Nag-cocondom lang si sehun pag inabutan ng libog in public. At ayaw rin ni Jongdae ng sticky feeling lalo na marami labasan si sehun. Isang linggong walang sex so goodluck talaga sa kanya. 

Naghubad na na si jongdae para mabilis. Pumasok na si sehun at kumandong siya agad kay sehun. Napakakagat labi si sehun. 

"Bilis sehun..." 

Agad na nilube ni sehun ang daliri nya. Isa muna ang pinasok nya sa butas ni Jongdae. Nakakapit si jd sa balikat nya at hinalikan ang jowa nya para malihis ang atensyon sa sakit. 

Tinanggal na ni jongdae yung shirt nya at hinalikan ang dibdib nito. Lagi nyang kinakagat yung dede ni sehun pag sila lang dalawa. May abs naman siya pero mas masarap abs ni sehun. Tatlo na yung nakapasok sa kanya, buti nalang at naka-sweats lang si sehun kaya madaling tanggalin. 

Mahaba at malaki si sehun hindi pwedeng isang kamay lang ang gamitin ni jongdae sa kanya. Napaungol ng malakas si sehun sa paghawak ni jongdae sa ari nya. He's teasing him din by running a finger on the head, may konting tamod na na lumalabas. 

Tinanggal na ni sehun yung mga daliri nya at binigay kay jongdae yung condom. Hinawakan nya yung bewang ni jongdae and jongdae is aligning his dick in his hole. Dahan-dahan, kahit matagal na sila hindi pa rin sya sanay. Hindi rin naman sila laging nagsesex dahil sa schedules nila. 

Mabagal hanggang sa bumilis si jongdae sa paggiling sa ibabaw ni sehun. Napapipikit na lang sya sa sarap. Itunuon ni sehun ang atensyon nya sa titi ni jongdae small but cute. 

Bago pa labasan si sehun hininto nya si jongdae. All fours na si jongdae at naghuhumindik na pumasok ulit si sehun sa kanya. 

Napahawak sya sa bintana may fog na rin. Siguradong magmamarka ang mga kamay ni sehun sa bewang nya. 

"Sehun..." 

Tinawag nya si sehun at hinalikan. Una siyang nilabasan at hawak na sya ni sehun sa balikat habang hinahalikan ang likod nya. Ilang bayo pa at sumunod din si sehun. 

"I love you jongdae." 

Nilinis na ni jongdae ang sarili nya si sehun tulala pa rin. sya na nagtanggal nung condom. 

"Magbihis kana gusto ko na maligo, se." He pecks his cheek. 

"Gusto ko yon." 

Pinalo nya sa dibdib si sehun kasi alam nya hindi pa tapos sa kanya ito.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat if binasa mo ito. hindi po ganito kakalat other sechen fics ko. check my twitter for more @windstruck9421 lablab.


End file.
